Soda Me
by sororitysexkitten
Summary: Everybody in the backstage arena would do anything for a soda...and I mean anything. What if they don't want a soda? Well they get one anyway.


Evan Bourne is in Huston, Texas tonight for the biggest PPV of all time, Wrestlemania. Even though he wasn't on the card tonight, he still needed to look his best for no matter what. He was training as hard as he could and notices that no one was around the gym. They were all supposed to be in the gym getting ready since the WWE rented out the entire gym, but no one was in it besides the staff and Evan. He decides to stopped working on and head to showers, to cool down.

He enters the locker room, taking off his clothes and put it in his gym bag as he get put a towel around his perfect waist, covering his lower half before he hit the shower. He enters the showers, turning the water on, both cold and hot, waiting for a couple of seconds before taking a shower. He waited for five minutes before quickly getting in the shower. He grabs the soap bar, washing himself while whistling. Evan accidentally drops the soap, so he bend over and gets it since he figure no one else was in the locker room, well he was wrong.

"Us Russians love them weak. Guess it time for me to dominate this perfect round ass of yours," a Russian accent was heard and it was none other than Kozlov. He was standing behind Evan, having his hands on Evan's firm ass, before he slapped it. Evan tired to turn around, but it was useless. Kozlov had him bend over him like a little bitch.

Before Evan knew it, Kozlov enter his dick inside Evan's ass with force due to the tightness of Evan. "Damn boy, your tighter than shit. Just how we Russian like it. Now take it like the bitch you are! Now tell me how you like it!"

Tiny tear dropped came from Evan's eye as Kozlov begin to thrust inside of him. Water from the shower poured down on both of their bodies. Kozlov was dominating the entire time, thrusting inside of Evan as he took it like the bitch he was. Screams of terror escaped Evan's mouth, but soon the fucking was stopped due to two people interrupting them.

"It's always nice to feel the taste of cunt every now and then."

"Come on Linda, lick my cunt bitch. I need this than ever," an old lady voice was heard. Kozlov grabbed Evan by his arm, taking him along to see who was talking. It was none other than Mae Young have her pussy licked by Linda McMahon!

"Oh my gosh, this is so hot," strangely Evan was the one to say that and started to play with himself. He started to jerk off to what he was seeing before him but stopped as Kozlov threw him against the sink, turning him around so he could look at the both of them while he fucked Evan's brains out. Kozlov started to lick Evan's ear a little as he put his nine and an half inch dick inside of Evan.

"Good boy, that how us Russian love it! Take it like the bitch you are. Oh yeah," is all what Kozlov could say as he thrust inside of Evan faster and rougher, second by second. Evan Bourne begins to moan loudly, loving the sensation his ass is feeling around Kozlov's dick.

"Oh yeah, I love the taste of your cunt Mae. It's delicious like Vince's shitting all over my chest," Linda saying proudly. It was true that Vince always took a load on Linda's chest, she simply loved it. Linda gets on top of Mae, and pulls her tits out, slapping Mae in the face with them. Mae was having orgasms over and over. It was hot.

"Oh yeah! Ohh yeah, fuck me harder! Yes, yes, yes, yes!!!"

"Good boy, take it like the bitch you are. Us Russians love it."

"OMG, I'm about to cum!!"

Kozlov pulled out of Evan's ass, throwing Evan toward Mae and Linda so we could jizz all over both Mae and Linda. He begins to stroke his 8 inch dick and cums all over Mae and Linda, who both was naked. Evan moan loudly as Mae licked his head of his dick, which Linda didn't like. Linda got up and slapped him in the face with her tits! Kozlov didn't like that one bit so he made his way over, bend Linda over and fucked her in the ass, then soon, jizz in her ass. Linda loved the feeling of cum deep in her ass. Kozlov turned his head over to Evan, giving him a soda.

"You earned it cutie. That what you wanted all along."


End file.
